


All That's Fair

by Destiny_in_the_Universe



Series: Holmes Holidays [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Kid Sherlock Holmes, Teen Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_in_the_Universe/pseuds/Destiny_in_the_Universe
Summary: Mycroft sets out on his way to get Sherlock a Christmas present





	All That's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was poorly thought out, and I hate myself for it, but I still found it quite adorable. Please don't forget to leave a comment! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Mycroft didn’t often partake in such ridiculous activities, but he knew he had to hurry. He had decided that since his parents weren’t about to spend money on anyone, he took it upon himself to buy some Christmas presents for his brother. The auburn-haired shook his head as he entered the shopping centre, deciding to check out the best shops to find something Sherlock might like. 

 

His blue eyes finally focused on one of the shops near the far end of the centre, the fourteen-year-old smiling wide as an idea began to form. Mycroft went inside, going through everything until he eventually found what he was looking for. 

 

“Oh, hello!” A young woman, blue eyes and reddish-brown hair, exclaimed with a smile. She glanced over at Mycroft, beginning to chuckle. 

 

“Hi,” Mycroft answered a bit bluntly. “I need to find my brother a Christmas present.”

 

“Oh, you poor dear, of course.” The woman cooed. 

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. He wasn’t some child who couldn’t make a decision for himself. The auburn-haired male carefully ran his fingers down somethings, then paused and smiled. He knew exactly what his brother would like. 

 

The adolescent quickly took what he picked and purchased it at the counter, before heading on back home to make it in time. It was Christmas Eve, and to have found a present at the time he did was impressive. Mycroft hurried to the estate, going past the forest and the pond, moving up the stairs that would eventually lead inside. 

 

“Mycroft, sweetheart, where-” 

 

“Getting Sherlock his present because you wouldn’t,” Mycroft snapped at his mother, then descended up the house stairs and into his room, beginning to work on fixing the gift. 

 

He carefully placed it inside a box, then wrapped the box in Christmas paper before hiding it beneath the bed until he could give it to Sherlock. Mycroft smiled, knowing full well his brother would be glad. 

 

Hours seemed to tick by slowly until at last Mycroft grinned, the teenager taking the box and entering his little brother’s room. 

 

“Myc?” Sherlock asked groggily. 

 

“Hey, ‘Lock, I have something for you.” Mycroft cooed as he handed over the present, smiling when he saw the overjoyed, eager expression on Sherlock’s face. 

 

Sherlock excitedly tore into the paper, before pulling out a stuffed…

 

“Puppy!” Sherlock trilled, hugging the half-raggedy dog close to his chest. He giggled, the seven-year-old suddenly letting go of the stuffed animal to tackle his brother into a hug. 

 

“Thank you, Mycie!” 

 

“No problem, ‘Lock. You deserve it.” 

 

“Mycie…” Sherlock trailed off suddenly.

 

“Yes, Sherlock?”

 

“Stay with me,” the curly-haired boy murmured quietly, keeping his arms wrapped around his older brother. He visibly brightened, letting out a small purr when Mycroft’s hand brushed against his head. 

 

“I won’t go anywhere, little one.” 


End file.
